The Cheetah Girls One World
by disneyslittleprincess
Summary: Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel
1. Cheetah Love

The Cheetah Girls

Summary:A different version of The Cheetah Girls One World.

Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel heart back again?She tries to make Chanel jealous by daiting Giti.

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Chanel/Vic

Songs:

Cheetah Love-The Cheetah Girls

Dig A Little Deeper-The Cheetah Girls

Dance Me If You Can-The Cheetah Girls

Fly Away-Dorinda(My Version)

What If-Chanel

Im The One-The Cheetah Girls

No Place Like us-Chanel and Dorinda(my version)

One World-The Cheetah Girls

Chapter 1:Cheetah Love

The cheetah girls are now a threesome because Galleria had to stay in spain with her mom and she also got accepted to college.Dorinda and Joaquin have broken up because of the long distant between them.After they got back from Spain Chanel confessed her love to Dorinda and Dorinda also fell in love with Chanel so they decided to try it and they became a couple.Aqua was so happy for Dorinda and Chanel but mostly Dorinda because she was still heart broken from her last break up.

The Cheetah Girls have been inceperable sense Dorinda and Chanel became a couple.And they still are a couple until something bad happens.

After they sang "Cheetah Love" they all sat in the auditorium trying to figure out what they did wrong."Do are you alright?"Aqua asked as she stared at her friend who was looking at her phone.

"Yeah Im fine Aqua...Joaquin has been calling me non-stop...I dont want to talk to him"Dorinda said sadly.Chanel looked at Aqua and gave her a sad smile.Chanel brushed the hair out of Dorinda's face softly to comfort her."Well Joaquin was a stright up fool for dumping a beautiful women like you Dorinda"Chanel said.

Dorinda smiled brightly at her."Ya thanks Chu-chi Im hungry do you guys want to go eat something?"Dorinda asked.They all laughed and Aqua grabbed Dorinda's hand."Im starving girl come on lets go!"Aqua said.Dorinda giggled at her friends silliness.Chanel rolled her eyes at them and wrapped her arm around Dorinda's waist and they headed out to the resturant.

**-At the resturant-**

Chanel,Dorinda and Aqua came into the resturant.Dorinda went to her chair but was stopped when she saw a statue(sp?) of an elephant.She continued to stare at it.Chanel looked up at Dorinda and saw her staring at a weird looking statue(sp?).

Chanel grabbed her arm."Yo Do you alright?"Chanel asked her girlfriend.Dorinda snap out of her thoughts and looked back at Chanel."Yeah..that statue(sp?)is giving me the creeps"She shook her head and sat next to Chanel."Well it does kinnda creep you out..."Aqua said.

After about ten minutes Chanel's phone started to ring.Dorinda bit her lip and stared at her."Hello?"Chanel asked the other person."Hello is the Chanel from The Cheetah Girls?"The guy asked.

"Uh yeah...did you want something?"Chanel asked."I would like you and your friends to audition for my new Hollywood musical"He said.Chanel's eyes lit up.Dorinda stared at her."What is it Chanel?"Aqua asked.Chanel waved her hand at her."OH MY GOD of course The Cheetah Girls would like to audition!Thank You So Much!"Chanel said and hunged up her phone.

"Girl you bettter start dishing what is it?"Aqua said.Chanel grab Dorinda's hand and Aqua's hand."Some big movie director wants us to audition for their new musical in HollyWood!"Chanel screamed.Dorinda and Aqua squealed but then stopped.

"Im not so sure about this Chanel...What about my classes in Columbia?"Aqua asked.Chanel sighed."And you know I have dance camp this summer Chu-chi..."Dorinda said.

"Guys this could be the deal of a life time!Do you really want to pass that up just for stupid classes?We could be international movie stars!"Chanel said excitedly."you're really sure about this?"Aqua asked.Chanel nodded her head.

"I've never been so sure about anything before!come on Do just think about it!We'll be able to go to Hollywood and be movie stars and we could have a time for just us"Chanel whispered in Dorinda's ear.Dorinda sighed."Only if you so sure about this Chanel...then I'll go"Dorinda said.Chanel squealed and hugged Dorinda tightly.

**-Chanel's and Dorinda's Apartment-**

Dorinda and Chanel have been lying in their bed as Aqua was reading.Dorinda heard her cell phone ring.She growled."WHY WONT HE LEAVE ME ALONE!"Dorinda yelled and tossed the phone across the room.

Chanel sighed and rubbed her back soothingly."Do why dont you calm down okay...you dont want to get to stressed okay?"Chanel said.Dorinda glared at her then lyed(sp?)down on the bed."Chanel I dont know how much more I can take Joaquin just wont quit!"Dorinda screamed.

Chanel stared at Aqua for help but then she thought of something.Chanel leaned up and kissed her softly.Chanel pulled away after a few seconds.Dorinda stared at her and smiled."Thanks Chanel...Im sorry I yelled Im just furious"Dorinda said.

Chanel nodded."It's fine Do I understand let's just get some sleep so we can audition for the musical tomorrow"Chanel said and kissed her again before falling asleep.

**-The Audition-**

"Dig A Little Deeper!"They all sang the last line of the song.They got off the stage and walked over to the men."So how'd we do?"Chanel asked.Vic stared at her with his big brown eyes.

"You guys were awsome!I would love to have you guys in my Bollywood musical!"Vic said.They all smiled."We're going to-Wait a minute did she just say were going Bollywood?"Aqua asked.Vic nodded his head."Yes I said Bollywood..why do you have a problem with it?"He asked.Chanel shook her head.

"No we dont have a problem with it just let me talk to them real quick!"Chanel said.Chanel grabbed Dorinda's and Aqua's hand and walked across the room."Bollywood?Chanel you said Hollywood!"Dorinda said.Chanel shook her head."Bollywood?Hollywood?My phone had a bad connection okay!I couldnt hear correctly...but guys this will make us international super stars!"Chanel said.

Dorinda sighed."Chanel Bollywood is on the other side of the world!It's In India!We cant go all the way to India!"Aqua said furiously.Chanel looked at Dorinda."Guys you said you would go it doesnt matter if it's in India or the U.S just as long we stay together and become international super stars!"Chanel said.

Dorinda gave her a small smilen and sighed."She's right Aqua..we did say that...I guess it really doesnt matter just as long as we're together and no one we seperate us".Dorinda said.

Aqua smiled and nodded at Dorinda's statement."Alright I guess we can go"She said.They all turned to the guys."WE'RE GOING TO INDIA!"They screamed.

Vic smiled at Chanel and the others but mostly Chanel.Chanel stared at him and blushed when she saw him smiling at her.Dorinda stared at them and glared at Vic.

"Well this is good your flight leaves the day after tomorrow so be ready!"Vic said to them.Chanel,Aqua and Dorinda walked out of the auditorium."Are you sure your uncle would agree to this?"His friend asked.Vic smiled at him."It's my movie I say what goes"Vic said left.

End of Chapter 1!

I hope you guys liked it!I enjoyed writing this story.Please read and review!:)

Songs:

Cheetah Love-The Cheetah Girls

Dig A Little Deeper-The Cheetah Girls

Dance Me If You Can-The Cheetah Girls

Fly Away-Dorinda(My Version)

What If-Chanel

Im The One-The Cheetah Girls

No Place Like us-Chanel and Dorinda(my version)

One World-The Cheetah Girls

**For all those Cheetah Girls fans you should check out their new movie The Cheetah Girls One World!It permired Last Night which was the 22nd of Agust and check out their new cd which is from the movie!Support the Cheetah Girls!**

**by YukiLover12**

Chapter 2 will update soon please read and review!:)THANK YOU!


	2. Dance Me If You Can

The Cheetah Girls One World Chapter 2

Summary:Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel heart back again?She tries to make Chanel jealous by daiting Gita.

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Chanel/Vic

Aqua/Kevin(I dont know the name from the movie so I'll just stick with Kevin!)

Last Time:

The Cheetah Girls were accepted to go to Bollywood not Hollywood India.They had some arguments about deciding either to stay or go to India and they agreed with Chanel and they are going to India!.Dorinda keeps a close eye on Vic and Chanel.

Now back to the Story!:)

Chapter 2:Dance Me If You Can

Part 1:Dance Me If You Can

The Cheetah Girls were set to go to India.They had taken a long plane ride from New York to Bollywood India.They were ready for what India was going to give them.

Dorinda,Chanel and Aqua arrived at a huge India Hotel called the Matarasha Hotel the biggest hotel in India.Chanel traveled behind as a bellboy carried all her belongings.Dorinda looked at Aqua and laughed."At least she packed light"Dorinda said.Aqua giggled and nodded.

After an hour or so Dorinda and Aqua were sitting on the couch in their cheetah print robes.Dorinda was looking at a scrap book of them in Spain.Chanel came over to them."Guys were gonna be late!Come on!"Chanel said.Dorinda smiled at Aqua and they got out of their robes.

Dorinda was wearing a white dress shirt and a black buttoned up vest over the shirt and a white tie tied around her neck and was wearing black jeans with her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail.Chanel was wearing a pink shirt with cheetah spots scattered on it and was wearing a blue jean skirt with pink high heels.Aqua was wearing a blue buttoned up blouse and a long sky blue skirt that went down to her ankels and white high heels.

They all looked at eachother and nodded."We look Cheetah-fabulous!"They all said and laughed as they walked out of the hotel and went to the movie set.

**-The Movie Set-**

The Cheetah Girls walked down the streets towards the movie set.

Once there a guy stoped them."Who are you?"He asked.Chanel stood infront of them."Tell them the Cheetah Girls have arrived."Chanel said with a smile.The guy nodded and opened the gate.

Vic came running to them."At last The Cheetah Girls have arrived!Please come I want you to meet your co-star"Vic said to Chanel.They all nodded and walked with Vic.

(A/N:)

(Shan is a famous Indian movie romance actor he has stared in 45 movies and has won so many awards.He is also in love with Giti the coreogropher of the movies)

(A/N:Giti was a bitch towards Dorinda in the beging but became friends in the middle of the movie)

Shan walked towards the girls after signing autographs.They stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Hello my name is Shan...Im your co-star and your The Cheetah Girls from New York?"Shan asked.They blinked and continued to stare at him.Vic laughed nervously "They're really happy to see you..."Vic said and Shan walked away.

They all snapped out of their thoughts."Okay why dont you guys go to the back and wait there for me I'll be back in ten minutes tops"Vic said and winked at Chanel which made Chanel blush.Dorinda glared at him again and grabbed Chanel by her arm roughly and they walked towards the back set.

Once there Chanel pulled out of Dorinda's rough grip and rubbed her arm."Girl what is you problem?"Chanel asked with a hint of anger in her voice."Ugh!Like you dont know he was totally flirting with you!"Dorinda said with anger.Chanel scoffed."Yeah so it doesnt matter!I dont like him okay so stop being jealous"Chanel said.

Aqua gasped."Chanel what is the matter with you?Doesnt our relationship mean anything to you?"Dorinda asked.Chanel saw tears threatening to come out of Dorinda's eyes.

Chanel wrapped her arms around Dorinda's waist and hugged her."Im sorry Do please dont cry"Chanel said.

"Aww isnt that sweet..what?You Americans were supposed to be here hours ago!"Gita said.Chanel and Dorinda broke apart and stared at the Indian girl who was wearing a green and gold dress and white pants underneath.

"You got a problem?"Dorinda asked with anger in her voice.

Gita walked over to Dorinda."Im the coreogropher in this movie..this is supposed to be rehersal time not kissy lovey dovey time...so we have to see if you Americans cam dance"She said with determination in her voice.

Dorinda walked up to her and poked her chest."Are you saying we cant dance?"Dorinda asked furiously.Chanel and Aqua ran up to Dorinda and grabbed her arms to hold her back.Gita smirked."Your type of dancing cant even match ours we have improved on our dancing more than you Americans ever have."She said.

"well is that so?... then let's see your moves"Dorinda said.

Gita smirked again."Fine guys over here!"She waved to her friends that were standing on the platforms.

She walked over to her friend Katia."We have to show this American girl who can really dance you in?"She asked.Katia nodded.

(A/N:I just made up an Indian name so it can fit into the story but if you guys have other opitions I would love to use them!)

They all went into four lines with Gita and Katia in the front."Let's see if you can do this"Gita moved her hand and feet into a complicated indian dance.She twirled and went face to face with Dorinda.

"Uh Im not sure if we can do that you see we-"Aqua was cut off with a laugh coming from Gita."Ha I knew it you guys cant dance if your life was in danger!"Everyone laughed except for Aqua,Chanel and Dorinda.

"Well let's see if you can do an American hip hop!"Dorinda said.Aqua and Chanel nodded and got into position.

_Are you sure that you're up for this?  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
This is complicated  
You might get fustrated_

Dorinda,Chanel and Aqua danced to prove that Americans were better dancers than Indian dancers.

We got the moves that you never seen,  
Let me show you just what I mean.  
There's really no chance,  
That you can do our dance.

They danced to show what the meaning of real dance is.

Can't keep up,  
Can't keep up,  
No.

Try keep up,  
Try keep up,  
Yeah.

(Oh no uhum, uhum)  
(Oh no,show me what ya got)

Dorinda and Gita faced off.Gita has fallen in love with Dorinda sense she started dancing.She continued to watch her moves.

Try to follow,  
watch me now,  
If you think that you know how.  
Then dance me,  
Dance me if you can.

Dance me if you can.  
Dance me,  
Dance me if you can.

Chanel watched Dorinda and Gita dance eachother off and saw that Gita was watching her every move.She felt jealousy in her heart but continued to dance along with Aqua.

Dorinda walked up to Gita and moved face to face with her.Gita stared into her brown eyes that showed determination.

I know you think that you're in control.  
But watch we move  
'Cause this is how we roll  
Work it just like this,  
Let's see you try to do that.

What's the matter?  
Can't figure it out?  
'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt.  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance.

Dorinda again wanted to show this Indian girl how americans can dance better than Indan people so she did hip hop.

Can't keep up  
Can't keep up  
No.

Try keep up  
Try keep up  
Yeah.

Can't keep up  
Can't keep up  
No.

(oh,oh,c'mon,c'mon)  
(Yeah,yeah,show me what you got)

Try to follow,watch me now,  
If you think that you know how.  
Then dance,  
(dance me)  
Dance me if you can.

(Oh yeah)

There was a long pause after dancing but Dorinda and Gita performed an awsome move by jumping off the high wooded platforms.The continued to dance and sing.

Get together or fall apart,  
If you think it's not that hard.  
Then dance me.  
(dance me)  
Dance me if you can.

Dorinda and Gita smiled at eachother and felt that there was a spark.

Is that the best that you can do?  
You gonna have to try much harder,

Now is the time to make your move.  
You know...  
Hey,hey get ready.  
Hey,hey let's go.

(that's right)  
(here we go)  
(yeah,yeah,yeah)

Try to follow,watch me now,  
If you think that you know how.  
Then dance me,  
Dance me if you can.  
Everybody wants to win(wants to win)  
If you think that you can handle it,  
Then dance me.  
Dance me if you can.

Never easy,  
That's the way(that's the way)  
If you think you got what it takes.  
Then dance me,  
Dance me if you can.(dance me if you can)

Friendship was made after they danced.They proved that Americans and Indians can dance equaly together.

Dorinda and Gita hugged eachother."That was awsome...we should hang out sometime maybe you can teach me that dance"Gita said.Dorinda smiled and nodded."Ya that'd be great..."Dorinda said.Chanel glared at Gita.Aqua was confused."Great I'll see you later"Gita said and waved goodbye to Chanel and Aqua and walked passed Dorinda while she moved her hand to touch Dorinda's inner thigh which made Dorinda shiver and bite her lip.

"Im telling you Doe she creeps me out you should stay away from her"Chanel said.Dorinda glared at her girlfriend."Oh Chanel dont be a fool she's not creepy she was just being friendly just like you were with Vikram"Dorinda sneered.Chanel shook her head."Whatever."Chanel said.

They all walked towards the exist but was stopped by Vikram.

End of Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked it!Please read and review!:)

Also noticed:Please watch the Cheetah Girls One World so you can follow the plot!


	3. Fly Away

The Cheetah Girls One World Chapter 3

Summary:Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel heart back again?She tries to make Chanel jealous by daiting Gita

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Chanel/Vikram

Dorinda/Gita

Aqua/Amar

Last Time:Gita and Dorinda became friends after a short time of being rivals.Chanel became jealous.Aqua became confused.

Chapter 3:Fly Away

After The Cheetah Girls found out that there was only one leading role in the movie they decided it wasnt right so they decided to stay away.

They walked to the shopping markets."I cant believe we fell for that"Dorinda said.Chanel looked at her."Oh shut up you wanted to do this I didnt see the outcome I only thought of The Cheetah Girls future."Chanel said as she looked through the Indian skirts that were hanging up.

Dorinda glared at her."What is your problem!Why are you being such a jerk now!?"Dorinda asked.Chanel gave her an angry look."Oh? Im not the one flirting with other girls when she already has a girlfriend!"She yelled."Oh?Oh? like Im the one who was flirting with the movie director stupid Vikram!"Dorinda yelled.

Aqua bit her lip as she kept watching her best friends fighting.'Oh no are they going to break up oh god I hope not'She thought.

Then all of a sudden a male's voice decided to call Chanel."CHANEL!"Vikram ran over to Chanel.Chanel smiled at Vikram."Hey I wanted to see if you would like to hang out today"Vikram asked.Chanel glanced at Dorinda who had her head down.Chanel smiled more."Of course I would love to"Chanel said and took Vikram by the hand and they walked out of the market place.

Dorinda looked up and saw Chanel gone then turned to her right and saw Aqua talking to a guy who she assumed was Amar.Dorinda shook her head and walked past Aqua and continued to walk.

Dorinda's feet carried her to the beach that was stranded.She looked over the seas and saw that the sun was rising.She sighed and sat down on the sand and put her head between her knees and started to cry.

After about a few minutes she felt someone tap her on the shoulder."Dorinda?"Gita asked.Dorinda sniffled and shooked her head and layed her head on Gita's shoulder."What happened Dorinda?Did you and your friends have a fight?"Gita asked as she rubbed Dorinda's back soothingly.Dorinda nodded."Do you want to talk about it?"She asked.Dorinda shooked her head again and cried more.

Hours later Dorinda was brought back to their Hotel and didnt see Aqua or Chanel in the room.She was alone again.She sat down on couch and looked through the scrap book again.She saw pictures of her and Chanel being happy and Aqua who was making them laugh.She had teard forming in her eyes as she remembered the happy times.She felt her heart break in two when she thought of Vikram and Chanel being together.

Dorinda got up from the couch and went over to the window and started to sing a sad and depressing song.

Dorinda  
We're standing on the edge of something  
Do we stay or do we run  
It's obvious that everything's changed

My head can't seem to figure out  
Why my heart is full of doubt  
Maybe we're just tired of the game

Guess you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following your soul might bring you back  
Or it may have another plan

Chorus  
Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away

Dorinda  
We've never felt this place before  
Wondering if anymore  
We can find in us what it takes

It's not about who's to blame  
I pray that they're just growing pains  
Laughing while they're testing our faith

'Cause you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following our souls might bring us back  
Unless it has another plan

Chorus

Dorinda  
It's yes, it's no  
We stay, we go  
Feels like we're questioning everything, yeah  
We run, we fall, but through it all (through it all)  
We never thought we would break  
We never thought we would break

Chorus(repeat 2x)

Dorinda layed down on the bed and fell to sleep dreaming and hoping this was a dream that everything would be back to normal again.

Im sorry this Chapter was short but the next one will be longer I promise!:)

Please read and review!


	4. What If

The Cheetah Girls One World Chapter 4

Summary:Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel heart back again?She tries to make Chanel jealous by daiting Giti.

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Chanel/Vikram

Dorinda/Gita

Aqua/Amar

Chapter 4:What If

The next day Aqua wanted to talk to Dorinda but Dorinda seemed distant.

She walked out of the Hotel room and outside and saw Dorinda talking with Gita by the pond.She walked over and decided to talk to Dorinda."Doe can i talk to you?"Aqua asked.Dorinda looked at her but then back at Gita.Aqua growled."Doe come on please?"She asked again.Dorinda sighed."I'll be right back Gita.."Dorinda said .Gita smiled and nodded.

They walked away from the pond and stood by a big tree."Dorinda are you okay?you seem distant"Aqua said.Dorinda sighed."Why do you even care Aqua?Chanel doesnt!You left me yesterday by myself...Gita was the one who had to comfort me"Dorinda said.Aqua titled her head in confusion."Doe...please I dont understand"Aqua said.Dorinda growled."You dont get it!Of Course you dont get it!You guys only came here for yourselves!What about me?Why am I left out of the group?"Dorinda asked as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Aqua stared at her friend.She shooked her head."That's not true-"Aqua was cut off by a slap across the face.She stood shocked and moved her hand towards her cheek and winced when she felt pain.

"Look you dont care...maybe Im just not a perfect Cheetah Girl anymore...you guys dont need me..."Dorinda said and ran off towards the movie set.

Gita stared at the direction Dorinda ran off.She walked towards Aqua and pushed her."What'd you say to her?She was just fine until you should up why dont you go be with your stupid boyfriend Amar and leave Dorinda alone!"Gita said and ran off to find Dorinda.

Chanel was standing in the back and she heard the whole thing that Dorinda said.She made Dorinda cry and made her slap her best friend.She was responsible for Dorinda's suffering.

She sighed and walked along the path to the pond and began to sing.

Maybe this was meant to be  
Maybe now it should be me  
Been dreamin' of this forever

But I'm feelin' so confused...Yeah  
It's hard to see what's right  
Between you and I  
And I don't know what to do

Chanel continued to walk as she kept seeing flash backs of her and Dorinda being happy.

Oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made  
But suddenly it's not so clear.

And I'm being pulled both ways

Chanel looked over her shoulder and saw Dorinda talking to Gita and also saw Amar talking to Aqua.

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try  
What if I do  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

She continued to see flashbacks with Galleria in them.She was so happy for her and Dorinda that they became a couple.

Things would never be the same, oh no  
Maybe that's the price of fame  
Been waitin' for this forever

It's close enough for me to touch  
But if I don't go for it, I might always regret

But is it worth us breaking up

As she tried not to cry as she looked at the pictures on the ground as they reminded her of her and her friends.

Oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made  
But suddenly it's not so clear  
And I don't know what to say

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try  
What if I do  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

What If I would have tried  
I could shine, even fly  
I don't wanna realize after it's too late  
And see it all pass me by  
She didnt want The Cheetah Girls to break up but she might think it's to late now.

If I do, if I don't  
Will I ever really know  
What the future could hold before it slips away  
Could be the chance of a lifetime

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart  
It's impossible to choose  
What if I don't try  
What if I do  
Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me  
If I win what would I lose  
How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

I never want to say...What if

Chanel sighed as she heard Vikram calling her.She walked over to Vikram and they went to the Palace.

**-At the Palace-**

Chanel and Vikram sat in an empty room with only chairs and a large red carpet."So Chanel are you going to practice for the audition"He asked as he looked over the script.Chanel sighed."I dont know about this Vik I dont want the Cheetah Girls to break up again."She said as she put her head in her hands.

"What'd you mean break up again have you broken up before?You guys seemed inseperable the last time I saw you guys together."He said."I know but for some reason this audition is tearing us apart"She said.Vik smiled sadly at Chanel and hugged her.

Vik and Chanel looked at eachother and moved closer.Their lips were meters apart.Then a loud crash came.They ignored it but when Chanel looked over by the door way she saw Dorinda with tears in her eyes."Uh oh...man I did something so wrong..look Vik I have to go find Dorinda"Chanel said.She was about to go but Vik stopped her.

"You dont need her Chanel..you have me okay...Im sure Dorinda will be fine later"He said.He made Chanel sit on his lap and he kissed her pationatley.

**-At the Hotel-**

Dorinda stormed into the room with tears in her eyes.She began to get her things and pack."How could I have been so stupid!I knew Chanel was just like everyone else!She fucking lied to me and didnt keep her promises!Well Im not staying here after the audition Im going home!"Dorinda screamed.

Aqua watched her friend in the doorway as she saw he friend collaspe on the floor and cried her heart out while packing her things.She felt tears in her own eyes forming as she saw her friend look at a picture of them being happy after the music awards in Spain.

She was going to have a serious talk with Chanel maybe even yell at her.

**-Later that day-**

Dorinda was walking towards the movie set.She saw Gita talking to Rahim.(A/N:I finally found out his name!)

She sat down on the table with her head down.

Gita looked over her shoulder and saw Dorinda with her head on the table.She looked back at Rahim."I have to go see if Dorinda is alright I'll see you later"Gita said and walked over to the table.

"Dorinda?Are you okay?"Gita asked.Dorinda looked up at her and shooked her head.Gita sat down next to her."Are you still fighting with your friends?"She asked.Dorinda nodded."Gita...I think I want to go home"Dorinda said.Gita stared at her."Really?"She asked.Dorinda nodded again."Yes I cant stay here anymore...After the audition Im going home"Dorinda said and sighed.Gita took Dorinda's hand in hers."Well if your sure about this Dorinda..but I can I tell you something first?"She asked.

Dorinda stared at her.Gita moved closer to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

End of Chapter 4!:)

Please read and review!Thanks A Bunch for review this story the reviews keep me writing!

Next Time:The Cheetah Girls have to compet against eachother.Dorinda leaves but will Chanel and Aqua catch her in time?


	5. Im The One

The Cheetah Girls One World Chapter 5

Summary:Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel heart back again?She tries to make Chanel jealous by daiting Gita.

This Chapters Summary:Gita tells Dorinda that she is in love with her.But Dorinda is still in love with Chanel so she and Gita decides to make Chanel jealous by going out after the audition.

Songs:

Cheetah Love-The Cheetah Girls

Dig A Little Deeper-The Cheetah Girls

Dance Me If You Can-The Cheetah Girls

Fly Away-Dorinda(My Version)

What If-Chanel

Im The One-The Cheetah Girls

No Place Like us-Chanel and Dorinda(my version)

One World-The Cheetah Girls

Pairings:

Chanel/Vikram

Dorinda/Gita

Aqua/Amar

Chapter 5:Im The One

Dorinda didnt know what to say.She was just kissed by Gita her best friend.She didnt know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but she liked it.

Gita stared at her friend and saw Dorinda's eyes sparkle.She smirked."Dorinda...I have been in love with you sense I met you when we were having the dance off thing...Maybe you feel the same way or maybe you still love Chanel which one is it?"Gita asked.

Dorinda stared at her."Well I-I think...Im still in love with Chanel but...maybe I can fall in love with you to"Dorinda said.Gita smiled again and leaned up to kiss her.

**-At the Audition-**

Chanel,Dorinda and Aqua along with Gita walked into the building.Amar,Vikram and Rahim sat near the desk.

Dorinda and Chanel sat on one couch while Aqua sat on the other next to them.Chanel stared at Aqua in disgust.

"Girl what is that?"Chanel asked.Aqua stared at her with a glare."It's my string"She said.Chanel's eyes went wide.

"Wait what?Why'd you take that off the tree?"She asked.Aqua blinked."because my wish already came true"She said.

Chanel stared at Dorinda then back at Aqua."Our wish hasnt come true yet...I wished for The Cheetah Girls to become international movie stars what'd you wish for?"She asked.Aqua sat up."I wished for The Cheetah Girls to stay the same"Dorinda said.Aqua smiled at Amar who was watching her."I wished to meet Kevin 3457 in person"She said."Well that's a suprise"Dorinda said.Aqua glared at her."yeah so...My wish came true and yours didnt!"Aqua said.Dorinda kept her head down as she tried not to cry.

"Okay Cheetahs get ready."Vikram said.They each glared at eachother and went to the mat.

Gita watched from the sidelines as she saw Dorinda she looked like she was about to cry.She hoped Dorinda would win so she stayed in India with her.

The music in the backround started playing.

Oh yeah...  
Woah...  
Mhm...  
C'mon...

Chanel:  
Nobody can sing like me  
I can hit every note you give for me  
From A to Z  
Yes I can  
Vikram stared at Chanel and smiled at her.

Chanel kept dancing.

Dorinda:

Nobody can dance like me  
I can move to the beat your playin'  
Baby with my feet  
Yeah yeah..

Dorinda continued to dance

Aqua:

Nobody can act like me  
I can fall to pieces and make you believe almost anything

Aqua didnt want The Cheetah Girls to break up so she thinks that if she wins she'll be able to bring them back together again.Hopefully

All:

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own  
They all continued to dance and follow the rythm.

She can turn every word  
into a lovely melody  
Yes she can  
Vikram dance and singed so Chanel can get the part.And he defend her.

Girl's got her own groove  
Put the music on  
And watch her as she  
Does her thing  
She can do anything  
Rahim also danced and sing but for Dorinda's honor and for Gita.

My girl is a drama queen  
Any role you give her  
She does perfectly

Oh, can't you see that  
Amar was also dancing and singing for his girlfriend Aqua because she deserved the part.

She's the one  
She's steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone  
She gonna show everybody what she can do  
She's the one  
Put you bet on her  
Can't you see that  
She's the one  
She don't need anybody now  
And she's makin' it on her own

Dorinda,Chanel and Aqua went back to the dance floor and continued to Dance and sing to be the best.

I wanna be  
The one who everybody knows  
(I'm steppin out, steppin out alright)  
I wanna be  
The one who's always front and center  
For the first time in my life

Chanel thought is was stupid that they had to do this.She continued to watch Dorinda as she danced to prove she was a better chocie

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own

Once they stopped singing they stared at Vikram and his uncle.(A/N:I dont know the name of the uncle).The uncle went over to them and stood infront of Chanel."Congratulations you guys were all awsome but we still only have to choose one."He said and stared at his nephew.Dorinda and Aqua smiled knowing they would get the part but they were wrong.

"Congrats to you Chanel Simmons...you did a fine job you sing perfectly please read the script and be ready for the rehersal tomorrow afternoon"He said and walked away.

Aqua and Dorinda felt their heart shatter.Aqua shooked her head."Well that figures once you start flirting with the director you get what you want"Aqua said and walked out of the room with Amar.

Chanel stared at Dorinda."Dorinda..I-"She was cut off by a push away."Save it Chanel...just take the part you deserve I dont want to be here when this movie comes out so have fun"Dorinda said and walked out of the room with her hands in her pockets and walked away with Gita along with Rahim

Vikram smiled at Chanel."Im so happy for you Chanel..here's your script I'll be seeing you tomorrow"He said and kissed her goodbye then left the room.

Chanel sighed and walked away slowly from the room.

End of Chapter 5

I hope you guys liked it I enjoyed writing this chapter!Please read and review!THANKS EVERYONE!


	6. No Place Like Us

The Cheetah Girls One World Chapter 6

Summary:Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel heart back again?She tries to make Chanel jealous by daiting Gita.

This Chapters Summary:Dorinda decides to leave India because she cant stand being around Chanel anymore.Aqua and Chanel have a huge fight.

Songs:

Cheetah Love-The Cheetah Girls

Dig A Little Deeper-The Cheetah Girls

Dance Me If You Can-The Cheetah Girls

Fly Away-Dorinda(My Version)

What If-Chanel

Im The One-The Cheetah Girls

No Place Like us-Chanel and Dorinda(my version)

One World-The Cheetah Girls

Pairings:

Chanel/Vikram

Aqua/Amar

Dorinda/Chanel

Dorinda/Gita

Chapter 6:No Place Like us

After a few days sense the audition for the leading role The Cheetah Girls have been distant to eachother.

Aqua has been with her boyfriend Amar.Dorinda was with Gita until she leaves.Chanel was doing her pracitce sesions with Vikram.

Dorinda walked silently down the path towards the palace with her hands in her jean pockets.She looked up and saw Aqua sitting by the window.She hasn't talked to Aqua in days.She sighed and walked over to Aqua.She tapped Aqua on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Doe?What's up?"Aqua asked as she put her hands on her jeans and moved over for Dorinda to sit down."I just wanted to see how you were...Im sorry I havent been a good friend lately"Dorinda said as she sat down next to Aqua.

Aqua smiled."It's fine I totally get it...Oh I cant take it I've been so miserable lately I feel like a complete jerk Im so sorry Doe"Aqua hugged Dorinda tightly while hoping that she was forgiven from being such a jerk.

Dorinda hugged Aqua back.She felt happy that her and Aqua made up."I forgive you Aqua just dont let it happen again"Dorinda giggled at her statement.Aqua giggled to and nodded."Trust me girl it wont happen again I promise!Texas Honor!"Aqua gave her a peace sign.Dorinda laughed and hugged Aqua again.

"I just feel so stupid about the fight...but are you really gonna go home Doe?"Aqua asked with a hint of dissapointment in her voice.Dorinda nodded."If Chanel doesnt want me here then I guess all I could do is go home and forget that this has ever happened"She said.Aqua hugged her."Do you want me to come with you?"She asked.Dorinda shooked her head.

"No I dont...I dont want you to leave Amar you guys are perfect together."She said as she stood up.Aqua sighed."Only if your sure about this Doe"Aqua said.Dorinda nodded.

"Im sure Aqua I'll see you later I have to go find Gita and Rahim"Dorinda said and hugged Aqua goodbye then ran off to their hotel room.

**-At the movie set-**

At the movie set Chanel was sitting on the bench.She looked up and saw Aqua stomping over to her.

"i HATE YOU CHANEL!"Aqua yelled.Chanel stared shocked at her.Aqua never said that unless she was really mad."What are you talking about?"Chanel asked.

Aqua huffed."Oh like you dont know...you and Vikram?What about you and Dorinda?Dorinda is planing on leaving thanks to you!SO I really hope your happy that you got the part because your just so stuck up and oblivious that you dont see what your doing or who your hurting you just care about yourself...i bet your to shallow to look at the damage that's in the mirror right in front of!Once you figure it out let me know and we'll talk till then stay away from me and Dorinda mmmK?"Aqua said and walked away from Chanel to find Dorinda again.

Chanel kept her head down as she walked back to the rehearsal.

**-Later That Day-**

Dorinda was in the hotel room while packing more of her things.She had to get away from India and everything that reminded her of Chanel.She ripped the pages out of her scrap book of the ones of just her and Chanel.

She felt her heart wasnt there anymore.After all those promises that Chanel made to her she backed down on them.She was hurt and felt betrayed.But most of her felt relieved because if her and Chanel wont work out then maybe she can have a relationship with Gita.Gita is a good friend to Dorinda.She wouldnt hurt her like Chanel did.

Dorinda sighed as she got her phone from her bag.She fliped it open and saw 15 messages from Spain.She decided it would be good to call Joaquin and maybe save their friendship.

As she dialed the number she couldnt stop the tears forming from her eyes.Maybe she could go to Spain and be with Joaquin as friends.She knows Joaquin loves her.

She heard a male voice pick up."Hello Dorinda Is this you?"Joaquin asked.Dorinda felt her voice cracked up.She sollowed hard and breathed in."Yeah...l-listen Joaquin...D-d y-you mind If..If I come over there?"She asked.

Joaquin sighed over the phone as he heard Dorinda sob."Dorinda what's wrong why are you crying?"He asked."I-I...The Cheetah Girls have broken up...I-I think it's for good this time to...I dont plan on staying here in India because m-me and Chanel broke up..and I-I miss you"Dorinda said as she cried more.Joaquin felt his heart break in two as he heard his friend cry for comfort."I miss you to Dorinda...I would love to have you come here..."He said.Dorinda smiled over the phone."T-Thanks..I'll call you later okay?"Dorinda said.Joaquin nodded."Okay Dorinda just try and relax okay please dont cry anymore"Joaquin said and hunged up.Dorinda closed her phone and rubbed her eyes.

She walked out of the hotel and walked down the halls of the palace.

Chanel stared out of the window in her room and watched the sunset.

Aqua walked down the halls of the palace in another direction.

I could be recognized by the distance  
Yeah, I could be the biggest name on the screen  
Singing and dancing forever  
Signing my name for whoever  
Yeah, it's all in my reach  
Yeah  
They continued to sing and looked into the future of The Cheetah Girls.

If I give it all that I got  
I get there to the top  
But I don't even wanna to go  
If I have to go there alone  
So  
Aqua didnt want The Cheetah Girls to break up.

Dorinda and the others walked into a room of mirrors and continued to sing.

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us  
Chanel stared at Dorinda who was singing her heart out and at Aqua who was also.

If I find the other side of the rainbow  
Will I find that the gold ain't worth any price  
Cause if we ain't there for each other  
Then all I got doesn't matter  
No it won't be right to

Give it all that I got  
And get there to the top  
If you're not up there with me  
There's nothing I wanna see  
So

Dorinda and Chanel stared into eachothers eyes that havent been seen together in weeks.Chanel walked over to Dorinda and grabbed her hands.

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us  
Aqua smiled at her friend who finally are getting back together.

Chanel stared into Dorinda's brown eyes that were sparkling.

It doesn't matter where we are

Or matter how far  
Cause even when we go our separate ways  
We'll be the place  
I believe that I can do it  
But alone I won't get through it  
We know we gotta stick together  
Cause no matter what  
There's no place like us

No, no, no  
No place like us  
No place like us  
Chanel couldnt believe that her friends are forgiving her.She felt so happy inside.

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world (Fly to the end, end of the world)  
Yeah, I can go anywhere (Anywhere)  
But if you're not with me there (With me there)  
It'll never be enough (It'll never be enough)  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

No place, no where, no way, no price I'd pay  
There's no place like us  
No where, no way  
There's no place like us

Chanel couldnt take it.She pulled Dorinda into her arms and hugged her tightly."Oh God Doe Im so sorry really sorry"Chanel said as she let Dorinda cry in her arms.

End Of Chapter 6 please read and review!

Next Time:Dorinda decides to stay until the end of Chanel's movie but they get a big suprise.


	7. One World

The Cheetah Girls One World Chapter 7

Summary:Dorinda and Chanel have been a couple sense they got back from Spain but when they go to India Chanel falls in love with Vic and decides to go out with him.But what happens when Dorinda catches them kissing?Will She leave or will she fight to earn Chanel heart back again?She tries to make Chanel jealous by daiting Gita.

Songs:

Cheetah Love-The Cheetah Girls

Dig A Little Deeper-The Cheetah Girls

Dance Me If You Can-The Cheetah Girls

Fly Away-Dorinda(My Version)

What If-Chanel

Im The One-The Cheetah Girls

No Place Like us-Chanel and Dorinda(my version)

One World-The Cheetah Girls

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Aqua/Amar

Chapter 7:One World(This is the last Chapter)

The day after The Cheetah Girls got back together Chanel and Dorinda have became a couple once more.

Gita was so happy for Dorinda and was happy that Chanel changed her attitude and became a couple with Dorinda.

**-The Night Chanel and Dorinda got back together-**

Dorinda and Chanel walked to Dorinda's room.They stood in silence but Chanel spoke.

"Dorinda is it true about what Aqua said.That your gonna be leaving?"Chanel asked.Dorinda nodded."Yeah...maybe after the movie I might leave and go to Spain and see Joaquin"Doridna said.Chanel gasped."But i thought you guys broke up."She said."We did Chanel trust me..but I miss him...and he misses me so i thought I should go see him."She said.

Chanel smiled at her."It's cool I understand Doe...I missed you to Dorinda...I broke up with Vik a few days ago before The Cheetah Girls got back together...I relized how much I love you and I didnt want anything to happen between us and The Cheetah Girls...please forgive me Doe."Chanel begged.

Dorinda hugged Chanel and kissed her on the cheek."I dont know if I forgive you but I would like to get back together with you"Dorinda said.Chanel smiled cheekly at her."I would to Doe..now why dont we go in your room and have a real make up session."Chanel said with a hint in her voice.Dorinda smiled at her and grabbed her hand and they walked into her room.

The whole night was filled with moans and cries of Joy.

**-At The Palace-**

Aqua sat on the balcony of her room in the palace.She was finally happy.Her best friends got back together and she had Amar.

"Hello Beautiful"Amar said.Aqua smiled at her boyfriend."Hey...Oh guess what The Cheetah Girls are back together now"Aqua said.Amar smiled.  
"That's great Aqua...Oh I talked to Vikram he said that I get to go to Columbia with you and I also discussed it with my parents and they were happy for me!"Amar said excitedly.

Aqua squealed happily and hugged him tightly."That's awsome oh my god!"Aqua said.Amar picked her up and spun her around.He then took his chance.

He put her down gently and moved closer to her face.Once the gap was closed Amar leaned down and kissed her.Aqua's heart beated faster as she felt Amar's tounge inside of her mouth.

Their kissed last a few seconds.

After they pulled away Aqua bit her lip Amar sighed and grabbed Aqua's hand and they walked towards the movie set.

**-The Last scene!:)-**

The Cheetah Girls found out that they got to be in the movie together because they decided that Gita and Rahim should be the leaders of the movie.

"OKAY ACTION!"Vikram said.

hey  
yay  
love always finds a way  
every single time  
once we learn to trust our heart  
and look inside, it feels like  
now, we see who we are  
in a different light  
we're not so far apart and anything is possible

with all the differences, we're stronger here  
now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah  
after all we've been through, now it's clear  
that all of us, we share

one world, one love, one all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever

everybody celebrate  
bring on the party, bring on the dance  
time to let the music play  
the party never ends  
every guy and every girl  
stand up and shout, say it loud  
everyone around the world, come on and join in

we're gathered here today  
everything is right  
cause when you give from the heart  
the things you do come back to you

there to be strong and brave  
not afraid to try  
that's when we see who we are  
the best of friends and that's when

with all the differences, we're stronger here  
now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah  
after all we've been through, now it's clear  
we're all, right here, to share

one world, one love, one all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever

ooohhhh i never knew that love  
would find a way to bring together both of us  
now inside, i know it's true  
cause what we have is meant to be  
you let me be the real me  
together here is where we belong

one world, one love, one all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever  
one world, one love, one all  
we're a circle together  
one world, one heart, one song  
now and forever  
we're a circle together  
now and forever  
one world

And The Cheetah Girls finally got their wish to become international superstars!

THAT'S IT GUYS!This is the last chapter to this story.

I love writing this story!:)Thanks for everyone who review my story!

Should this story have a sequel?Yes or no?!

Please read and review thank you all!


End file.
